After School
by MukoDarkside
Summary: KiriTai - Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. After Kiriha finished attend science club, he accidentally saw Taiki in school girl uniform! Warnings! Yaoi, Slash, Boy x boy, Mature content


Afternoon School

A/N: This fic have relation with "High School Boy Crush" 

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Kiriha walk on empty corridor, he was finished from Science Club, he wished he could go home with Taiki, his boyfriend today but seems today was bad luck. Then he saw a glimpse of brown hair boy in Men Change Room. Kiriha peeked, Taiki was there! Is he dreaming or hallucinate?

The worse, Taiki was using girl uniform! And the skirt really short, Kiriha could saw glimpse of his boxer. Without realize, he's drooled. 'Taiki was damn sexy!' thought Kiriha wildly.

"Aaargh! This skirt too short!" complained Taiki. "I need to take it off quickly!" he said.

"NO DON'T!" yelled Kiriha, both of them were shocked.

"K-Kiriha!"

"I uhh….. I just 'accidentally' saw you here, Taiki….." he tried to explained.

"B-but you were… peek me!" yelled Taiki, he hated being peeked by somebody else.

"I know I know!" he yelled back. "It just…. You really sexy with this-uups!" he clapped his mouth. Taiki blushed.

"Why the hell you dressed like this?" asked Kiriha.

"Well, some of friends from theater club asking me for help so…. I helped them.."

"with this!"

"yeah, after we finished play drama, I decide to cleaned up this room… then you came…"

"Ooh…." He stepped closer

"what are you try to do?" asked Taiki.

"How can I stand saw you like this…" he said as he pulled him closer. "You make me turn on…" whispered Kiriha before pulled him into deep kiss.

After long passionate kiss, Taiki gasped to catch some air breath, Kiriha pulled him closer again but this time Taiki pushed him.

"No no no! please not in here!" pleaded Taiki.

"Fine.." he hold his hand.

"where we going?" asked Taiki. Kiriha keep silence and dragged him to his classroom.

"W-why we're in here, Kiriha?" confused Taiki.  
>"To have some sex in here" he smirked. "I had been dreaming having sex in our classroom…" he smiled naughtily.<p>

"W-what!" he blushed. "You pervert!" he playfully slapped his arms.

"I am…" he said before pushed him to the teacher table.

Kiriha kissed him hungrily, Taiki was uncomfortable at first then he enjoyed it, they started to lick each other, playing tongue, while Kiriha's hand explored every inch on Taiki's body.

Kiriha squeezed his legs. "Aah…" flinched Taiki, he squeezed again.

"S-stop it…"

"why?"

"I just… don't like it…."

"You will~ soon~" he smirked, still squeezed his legs. "Ahh….haah…stop" moaned Taiki, he felt strange sensation whenever he squeezed it.

"I can't….. this legs so damn sexy using this skirt…" whispered Kiriha. After he satisfied play with his legs, his hand begun rubbed his ass.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you here…" he smirked.

"N-No! please!" he refused.

"Why?"

"I don't want somebody else caught us!" he blushed.

"There nobody in school beside us…"  
>"But-"<p>

"Shut up and kiss me, Taiki…"

Taiki had no choice but kissed him, gave him some butterfly kisses and making satisfied, then Kiriha slit his finger to inside him. "Aaah…" moaned Taiki as he broke the kiss.

Kiriha moved upside down inside him.

"aaah…haahh…..Kiriha…." moaned Taiki while grasping his shoulder.

"Hum….?"

"aah….hahh…" he keep moaned as he slowly lying his body on the table, that means he gave up and let Kiriha do what he want, he smirked, the dominance always win.

"Good girl~" he teased, he pulled out his finger, take out his pants and Taiki's boxer.

He inserted his cock careful to him, didn't want to make him scream.

"Aaaah…. Faster…" he moaned.

"Just tell me you want it…" he teased.

"N-No! aah…. I just…. Want make this…..aah…quick…" he said between moaned, every moves Kiriha made making Taiki non-stop moaned, luckily he can lower his voices, of course they didn't want security caught them.

"Hum…. I don't think so…"

"F-Fine, I DO want it!" he felt embarrassed.

"Good Good…." He said before he moved faster. "Aaah…aah.." his moaned more louder and louder.

"Keep it down, Taiki…. or somebody else will heard us…."

"I know but I can't…. is hard to hold it…" he said while covered his hand

"Now you felt what I felt about minutes ago…."Kiriha smirked.

"uukh….aah…sorry…." said Taiki between moaned.

"Its okay…" he said before he come inside him. "Aaah-" Taiki screamed but stopped when Kiriha kissed him harshly, to shut him up.

When its all over, Taiki still lying on the table.

"Want second round?" teased Kiriha as he dressed himself.

"N-No!" he blushed. "I-I just…. Tired…"

"Fine, dressed yourself and I cleaned up this mess…" said Kiriha.

Taiki slowly get up and did what his boyfriend said.

They went home together, the difference, Kiriha was carrying Taiki in piggyback style.

"Sorry, I forget you really tired…" said Kiriha.

"Its okay as long I'm with you…" said Taiki half-sleepy.

"Really?" surprised Kiriha, Taiki rare said something sweet to him.

"Yeah…" he said before yawning. Maybe Afternoon in the school wasn't bad after all.

The End


End file.
